Ember (Spyro the Dragon)
A young dragoness with a crush on Classic Spyro, leading to his early attempts to avoid her like the plague once he learned that she started Looping. The two have since worked things out, viewing each other as friends, though Ember still has feelings for her Spyro. Personality and History Ember is a kind and gentle dragoness. She tends to be a bit naive, but she always has everyone's best interest at heart. Harm or threaten a child in front of her though, and she will ''show you why you sould never judge a dragoness by her appearance. She can be quite the flirt when she's talking to someone she likes, as Classic Spyro can atest too, though she has started toning this trait down when she can. Unlike most loopers who are content with messing around with others, she has dedicated most of her time to trying to sort out the problems in her village to hopefully one day make it completely peaceful. Before the loops, Ember lived a normal life for the dragons of the classic verse with her family. She often volunteers at the local nursery, and some point heard about Spyro's adventures and became completely smitten with him. When the loops started up, she was surprisingly one of the first few classic verse loopers to start looping. Her first (known) loop was where she replaced Spyro on his first three adventures, the loop unexpectedly ending prematurely for some reason. Upon finding out she was looping, Spyro made it his goal to avoid her at all cost. After the events of the fused loop with The Legend of Spyro verse though, Classic has since apologized for this and not telling her sooner, and she apologized for her constant attempts at hopefully starting up a relationship with her idol. During the events of this loop, she and Cynder have become rather good friends to a sister like level. She also learned most of her fighting skills from Cynder during this loop after she was almost mugged. Though this has shaken her up quite a bit, she still manages to keep a positive attitude. Once she and Classic Spyro became 'just friends', she seems to be slowly taking on a more mischievous side thanks to his influence. She still keeps a rather kind persona around visiting loopers though, and tries to keep out of trouble when in another loopers world. Powers and Abilities While Ember is one of the less experienced of the Loopers from the Dragon Realms, she still has a few skills worth talking about. *'Elemental Powers': Being a dragon, her having such only makes sense. **'Fire': Being the default element that dragons in her particular instance of the Dragon Realms can use, it goes without saying that she is capable of controlling fire, proficently enough to get through Spyro's first three adventures with it. *'Combat Prowess': Having learned this from Cynder, she is able to defend herself when put in a dangerous situation, though prefers to avoid fighting if she can. She also knows some Dragon Kata from Classic Spyro. *'Chi: A power that comes with Dragon Kata. It allows her to access a variaty of energy based attacks, from turing her wings into crowd control to unleashing an energy wave with a mighty roar. *'''Magic: '''Being part Magic Crafter, Ember has shown to have some magical talent. So far, it seems to be limited to reflect, buff, and debuff spells. *Subspace Pocket: Her necklace appears to be the focal point for her subspace pocket. Relationships With Other Loopers '''Classic Spyro: Had a massive crush on him in the baseline and often attempted to flirt with him a lot, leading to attempts at becoming friends rather hard. Ever since she agreed to be 'just friends' with him though, the two have become rather good friends... though, she still occasionally has fan girl moments. Cynder: Due to the Loop that they first met in, the two have a sister-like relationship with one another. Category:Dragon Realms Category:Looper Category:Characters